


50 первых свиданий

by RiruD



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiruD/pseuds/RiruD
Summary: Почти всегда истории о любви, которые вы читаете или слышите, повествуют о чем-то невообразимо сказочном: о встрече двух сердец, или о любви с первого взгляда, или о не менее невероятном событии, заставившем кого-то осознать свои чувства друг к другу. Несомненно, такие истории самые захватывающие; никому не интересна скучная повседневность. Однако мне хочется верить, что ко многим из нас любовь приходит вовсе не так эффектно и куда менее заметно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 First Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202840) by [Pandamomochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan). 



> Беты: Leshaya, belalex, Капитан Роджерс

**Свидание первое**

– Ух ты, не думал, что ты действительно придешь, – с удивлением ляпнул Кларк, когда закутанный в чёрный плащ человек занял стул напротив.  
Сидя за столиком в дальнем углу столовой Сторожевой Башни, Супермен бездумно листал электронное меню и не сразу заметил появление Бэтмена.  
– Я же сказал, что приду, – ровно ответил Брюс.  
Прочитать что-то по выражению его лица или тону голоса было, как всегда, невозможно. Кларк только нервно хмыкнул. Он не слишком хорошо представлял себе, о чём говорить, а потому начал болтать о первом, что пришло в голову:  
– Просто раньше, когда я приглашал тебя перекусить со мной, ты всегда отказывался.  
– Верно. В этом и заключается разница между «тогда» и «сейчас». Раньше я отказывался – и не приходил. В этот раз я сказал, что присоединюсь к тебе, и так и сделал.  
Кларк смущенно уставился в стол.  
– Ну да, похоже на то. Я не должен был сомневаться в тебе… – Кларк наконец-то снова посмотрел на Брюса, теперь уже вопросительно. – Хотя я не столько усомнился, сколько удивился. Что заставило тебя передумать?  
– То, что я действительно проголодался.  
Этот его честный вид Супермен знал даже слишком хорошо.  
– Ну да, конечно, – хмыкнул Кларк и опять уткнулся в экран, чтобы не встречаться с неодобрительным взглядом Бэтмена. – Так что ты будешь? У них есть говядина по-бургундски, ради которой можно умереть. Удивлен, что она вообще есть в меню, но очень этому рад. Одно из моих любимых блюд!  
– Я в курсе.  
Кларк перестал листать меню и, подняв голову, взглянул прямо в глаза своему собеседнику. Из-за маски нельзя было сказать наверняка, но он был почти уверен, что Брюс пытается кокетничать.  
– Вот как… – Кларк улыбнулся, неожиданно вспомнив, что Брюс был среди составителей меню для их столовой. – Конечно, ты в курсе.  
Заметив ухмылку Кларка, Брюс выдохнул сквозь зубы и раздраженно фыркнул:  
– Хорошо, Супермен. Меня устраивает твое предложение, давай уже начнем есть. Я пришел не ради пустой болтовни.  
Кларк легко рассмеялся и сделал заказ.

**Свидание второе**

– Вау, да мы как будто в засаде, – Кларк зевнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, не отрываясь от стены, на которую опирался уже третий раз за ночь.  
– Это засада и есть, – пробормотал Брюс, не отводя взгляд от склада напротив. Они наблюдали за зданием уже не первый час, ожидая появления межгалактических торговцев оружием, рискнувших проворачивать свои грязные сделки на земле. До их прибытия оставалось ещё немало времени, но Брюс настоял, что команда должна быть на месте заранее, чтобы изучить и проверить местность – ну и на тот случай, если данные о времени сделки окажутся неточными.  
Кларк склонил голову набок и тут же приметил кое-что куда более интересное.  
– Хмм, а давай я раздобуду нам с тобой кофе из во-он того автомата? Ну знаешь, для поддержания духа настоящей засады.  
– Готов поспорить, ты бы еще и пару пончиков прихватил, – протянул Брюс, даже не оборачиваясь к Кларку, который при его словах заметно оживился:  
– А в них и пончики продают?  
Брюс стиснул зубы, явно прилагая неимоверные усилия, чтобы сдержать язвительный комментарий:  
– Нет, и я ничуть об этом не жалею.  
– Да? А я бы с удовольствием…  
Брюс вымученно вздохнул и повернулся к Кларку так, чтобы тот точно мог разглядеть всю степень неодобрения на его лице.  
– Супермен, я не люблю быстрорастворимый кофе, а по одному виду этого автомата можно смело утверждать, что в нём продают именно такой. Так что, как я уже сказал, мне ничего не нужно.  
Кларк подавленно опустил плечи:  
– Ааа, жаль. Просто хотелось тебя угостить, но я всё понял.  
Вновь наступила тишина, но теперь в ней чувствовалось напряжение. Брюс украдкой бросил взгляд на Кларка – тот снова с унылым видом подпирал собой стену, уставившись в пустоту. С тяжёлым вздохом он предложил:  
– Ну хорошо, если ты прекратишь хандрить, можешь угостить меня кофе после выполнения задания, но место выбираю я, и там не будут подавать отдалённо похожую на кофе бурду.  
Кларк засиял так радостно, что мог бы осветить крышу, и вновь расправил плечи:  
– Правда? Отлично! И это свидание!  
Бэтмен равнодушно пожал плечами, но тихо порадовался, что стоит к Кларку спиной. Отчего-то ему не давалась привычная хмурая гримаса.

**Свидание четвертое**

– Добрый вечер, мистер Уэйн, – поприветствовал его Кларк и поправил очки, немного покосившиеся, когда Брюс в буквальном смысле налетел на него.  
Миллиардера окружала толпа скудно одетых девиц. Некоторые из них явились сюда в сопровождении кавалеров, теперь недовольных таким бесстыдным флиртом. Другие, вероятнее всего, и вовсе пришли в одиночестве с явной целью подцепить кого-нибудь.  
Кларк как раз собирался занять свое место, когда Брюс врезался в него, да с такой силой, что и сам отлетел на несколько шагов, опрокинув бокал на вцепившуюся в его талию даму. Теперь ей пришлось разжать свою крепкую хватку.  
Чтобы столкновение выглядело правдоподобным, Кларк сделал вид, будто тоже потерял равновесие, перед тем как обернуться и заговорить.  
– Привет, эмм... Кемп? – Брюс самодовольно улыбнулся.  
– Кент, – упрямо поправил Кларк.  
– А, ну конечно. – Брюс демонстративно рассмеялся. – Никогда не запоминаю имена репортёров. Все вы через пару встреч становитесь на одно лицо.  
После этих слов толпа взорвалась хохотом, а Брюс, резко оборвав разговор, направился дальше, оставив слегка взволнованного Кларка за спиной.  
– О нет, кажется, за столиком не хватает мест, – забеспокоилась одна из дам.  
– Что ж, тогда я сяду где-нибудь ещё, – тут же предложил Брюс.  
– Нет, Брюси!  
– Не уходи!  
– Ну, я определенно не в состоянии отказаться ни от одной из вас, леди, и не могу заставить вас решать, кому уйти, а кому остаться. Поэтому я с честью приму участь жертвенного агнца. – Брюс утешающе улыбнулся и развёл руками: – К тому же, я пропущу речь мэра мимо ушей, если останусь в этом восхитительном розарии.  
Но женщины всё равно сверлили его недовольными взглядами. Он обречённо вздохнул и попробовал другую тактику:  
– Давайте так: когда речь закончится, мы с вами встретимся в баре. Естественно, я угощаю. К тому же мистер Кемп выглядит таким несчастным и одиноким. Думаю, я скрашу его унылый вечер своей бесподобной компанией. Ему, пожалуй, необходимы моральная поддержка и утешение.  
Лица женщин просветлели, со всех сторон раздалось одобрительное воркование:  
– Брюси, ты всегда такой милый.  
– Ну ладно, думаю, мы какое-то время справимся без тебя.  
Кларк что-то сосредоточенно корябал в своем блокноте, когда услышал над собой знакомый голос:  
– Это место не занято?  
– Не-а, зарезервировано специально для бесподобной группы моральной поддержки, – грубо отозвался Кларк.  
– Так ты слышал, – Брюс легко рассмеялся, устраиваясь рядом.  
Он действительно выглядел намного веселее, чем во время их маленького представления.  
– У меня хороший слух, – пожал плечами Кларк.  
– Честно говоря, я с куда большим удовольствием проведу время здесь, рядом с тобой, чем с ними, – тяжело вздохнул Брюс. Он осторожно подёргал воротник рубашки, пытаясь ослабить галстук так, чтобы он не выглядел при этом неряшливо. – Твоя компания гораздо приятнее. Такое чувство, будто я наконец могу вздохнуть полной грудью.  
– О, твоя жизнь невыносимо тяжела, – пробормотал Кларк, продолжая что-то выводить в блокноте. – Так это просто совпадение, что именно ты постеснялся занять последнее место за столом, а я совершенно случайно оказался рядом? – поинтересовался Кларк, не поднимая головы.  
– А ты как думаешь? – нахмурился Брюс, пытаясь разглядеть, что именно Кларк пишет.  
Всё, что он успел заметить, прежде чем Кларк быстро захлопнул блокнот и поднял на него сердитый взгляд, его собственное имя и слово «козёл».  
– Как ты узнал, что я буду сидеть один?  
Брюс отвёл глаза в сторону:  
– Потому что я знаю, что ты так же, как и я, ценишь возможность вздохнуть свободно.  
Кларк улыбнулся, но не той приятной улыбкой, которую Брюс привык видеть на его лице.  
– Ну, теперь понятно, почему меня вообще пригласили на этот вечер. Хотя я и так должен был прийти, это же моя работа. Большое тебе спасибо, Брюс, за напрасно потраченный вечер пятницы.  
В наступившей неуютной тишине Брюс никак не решался посмотреть на Кларка. Наконец он откашлялся и предложил:  
– Полагаю, в таком случае я должен загладить свою вину и позаботиться о том, чтобы этот вечер не прошел впустую…  
Кларк выжидательно поднял брови.  
– ...как насчёт того, чтобы уйти сразу после скучной официальной речи и выпить чего-нибудь? Я знаю один тихий уютный бар неподалеку, и там вполне свободно дышится.  
– А как же твои обожательницы? – Кларк кивком указал на столик перед ними.  
– Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что в моем желании исчезнуть сразу после речи нет скрытых мотивов. Я в любом случае здесь не задержусь, но ведь тебе нужно прикрытие, чтобы уйти.  
Улыбка Кларка смягчилась, а потом и вовсе стала почти игривой.  
– Годится, но ты угощаешь, – заявил он, ткнув в Брюса кончиком ручки.  
– Конечно. Тогда это свидание, – рассмеялся Брюс. Он уже знал, что Кларк не пьёт, просто потому что алкоголь не оказывает на него никакого воздействия.

**Свидание десятое**

– Ну?  
Брюс посмотрел на мечтательно разглядывающего его Кларка:  
– Что «ну»?  
Тот нетерпеливо простонал:  
– Вкусно?  
Брюс откусил ещё, перед тем как ответить:  
– Нормально.  
Кларк поморщился:  
– Просто «нормально»?  
– Ага.  
– Не может быть! – воскликнул Кларк. – Вот так запросто опустить лучшие уличные чили-доги?!  
В эту самую минуту они вдвоём прогуливались по оживлённой улице Метрополиса. Брюс нацепил солнцезащитные очки и оделся в обычные рубашку-поло и брюки цвета хаки, отчаянно пытаясь слиться с толпой. Кларку удалось уговорить его попробовать местную уличную еду, чтобы разрешить бессмысленный спор, который уже и не вспомнить, с чего начался.  
– Это ты так думаешь, – пожал плечами Брюс.  
– А то ты лучше пробовал?  
Кларк недоверчиво прищурился. Брюс посмотрел на него с улыбкой человека, знающего всё:  
– Пробовал и, если хочешь, могу доказать. В свой следующий выходной найди меня в Готэме. Покажу тебе одно местечко в Нью-Йорке – там твои вкусовые рецепторы буквально взорвутся.  
– Замётано! – Кларк поднял на него полный решимости взгляд. – Свидание!

**Свидание шестнадцатое**

– Ты умеешь готовить?  
Бэтмен посмотрел на Супермена с явно заметной обидой.  
– Да, умею. А с чего бы мне врать?  
С некоторых пор это стало традицией – делить поздний ужин в те дни, когда их дежурства в Сторожевой Башне совпадали.  
Кларк помотал головой:  
– Да нет, я не имел в виду, что ты врёшь. Просто ты уже не раз переоценивал свои возможности.  
Брюс рассердился:  
– Так ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?  
Кларк помолчал, как будто колеблясь, а потом ухмыльнулся:  
– Может быть. Я хотел сказать, что в поместье всегда готовит Альфред, так что вряд ли у тебя достаточно практики.  
Брюс хмыкнул и, вернувшись к содержимому тарелки, проворчал:  
– Сейчас – да, но бывали времена, когда я мог сдохнуть от голода, если не поймаю и не приготовлю себе ужин.  
– Ну, когда умираешь от голода, всё, что угодно, покажется вкуснятиной, – рассмеялся Кларк, лениво тыкая вилкой в собственную тарелку. – Как говорят, голод – лучшая приправа.  
Брюс недобро сощурился и возмущённо дёрнул головой:  
– Ну хорошо, я тебе докажу. Когда у тебя найдется свободное время?  
– Следующий четверг.  
– Замечательно. – Брюс громко брякнул вилкой и с вызовом вперился взглядом в Кларка. – Я приеду к тебе и приготовлю блюдо настолько восхитительное, что оно надолго займёт твой болтливый рот, чтобы я мог насладиться победой в тишине.  
И без того широкая улыбка Кларка стала еще шире:  
– Договорились! И это свидание!

**Свидание двадцать первое**

Кларк благодарно кивнул, когда Альфред указал на комнату Брюса. Покачав головой, он ушел, а Кларк замешкался перед дверью – спохватившись, он вытащил из кармана телефон и выключил его.  
– Кларк? Почему ты здесь? Ты не получил моё сообщение? – пробормотал Брюс тихим сдавленным голосом.  
Кларк с грустью посмотрел на него, с головы до ног обмотанного бинтами. Левый глаз Брюса едва открывался из-за отёка, а шея была в бандаже. Только в такие моменты Кларк действительно вспоминал, насколько по-человечески хрупким был его друг, и эта мысль всегда ранила в самое сердце.  
– Нет, я телефон дома забыл, – солгал Кларк, заталкивая упомянутое устройство поглубже в карман. – Ты как, Брюс?  
– Жить буду, – вздохнул тот, и даже этот вздох прозвучал болезненно, особенно с учётом переломов рёбер, которые Кларк видел рентгеновским зрением.  
Брюс скривился и зажмурился.  
– Сожалею, что тебе пришлось проделать весь этот путь. Учитывая моё состояние… Похоже, наша сегодняшняя встреча не состоится.  
– Ничего. – Кларк заставил себя улыбнуться. – Но раз уж я всё равно тут, мне нет смысла уходить прямо сейчас. – Он приподнял книгу, которую держал в руке. – Не возражаешь, если я останусь и немного почитаю? Помнится, в прошлый раз ты мне её рекомендовал.  
Брюс едва заметно кивнул.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Кларк быстро подтянул к себе стул и поставил его рядом с кроватью. Брюс посмотрел на него с недоумением в затуманенных от боли глазах и пробормотал:  
– Наверное, тебе будет удобнее в библиотеке…  
– Не-е, мне и тут хорошо. – Кларк пожал плечами, уже успев уткнуться в книгу. – Если только я тебе не мешаю.  
Брюс слабо улыбнулся:  
– Нет… Ты никогда не мешаешь.

**Свидание двадцать седьмое**

– Считая этого – 25! – победно воскликнул Кларк. – А что у тебя, Бэтмен? Не отстаёшь?  
Брюс запустил два бэтаранга в пчелоподобных роботов размером с большую собаку. Они попали точно в места соединения голов с туловищами и взорвались – роботы рухнули на пол.  
– Я тут немного занят, Супермен, – прорычал Брюс, едва успев уклониться от удара другого робота, похожего на скорпиона, который теперь пытался достать его жалом.  
– Ха-ха, умей проигрывать достойно, – Кларк рассмеялся, ударив мехабогомола так сильно, что тот пролетел через всю комнату.  
– А кто сказал, что я проигрываю? – огрызнулся Брюс.  
– О, ну я считал за нас обоих, и у тебя пока только 20.  
Брюс только коротко разочарованно рыкнул, нанеся скорпиону удар по голове, и ухватил тварь за вывихнутый хвост.  
– Ты главное не забудь, что пообещал: победитель выбирает угощение на своё усмотрение! – разулыбался Кларк, расправляясь с осой. – Думаю, я выберу «Риту» за их домашние яблочные пироги. – Кларк стащил паукообразного робота с Брюса и ухмыльнулся всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. – С шариком ванильного мороженого.  
– Ты всегда это выбираешь, – фыркнул Брюс и пронзил скорпионьим хвостом огромного муравья, бросившегося на Кларка.  
– Может, вы двое заткнетёсь, наконец? – выкрикнул Хэл, разбивая жука-андроида гигантским зелёным молотком. – Или уединитесь!  
– Знаешь, Фонарь, – одёрнул его Барри, проносясь мимо с роем пчёл на хвосте. Пчёлы дружно врезались в стену, а он метнулся обратно, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть закончить предложение: – Я всегда считал, что ты только «за» укрепление внутрикомандных отношений.  
– Я-то «за», но не за откровенный флирт, – проворчал Хэл, прихлопывая огромного мотылька такой же огромной мухобойкой. – Это меня _отвлекает_!  
– Он злится потому, что на его счету всего 16, – усмехнулась Диана, с такой силой приземлившись на сороконожку, что та развалилась на части.  
Хэл неразборчиво проворчал себе под нос.  
– А вот и 30, Бэтмен! – раздался за спиной Бэтмена ликующий голос Кларка.

**Свидание тридцать третье**

– Брюс? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Кларк с удивлением вытаращился на Брюса, стоящего по ту сторону двери.  
– Меня пригласили, – спокойно ответил тот.  
– Правда? – на лице Кларка явно читалось недоумение. – Не помню, чтобы я тебя приглашал .  
– Я его пригласила! – строго выкрикнула Марта, отталкивая сына от двери и жестом приглашая Брюса войти. После чего с суровым видом всучила сыну стопку тарелок. – Не будь таким грубияном и помоги мне накрыть на стол.  
Всё ещё заметно недовольный Кларк молча направился в гостиную.  
– Брюс, я так рада, что ты смог приехать, – Марта поприветствовала гостя объятиями. Брюс без колебаний ответил тем же и, когда Марта отстранилась, с удивлением осознал, что держит в руках стопку тканевых салфеток и столовое серебро. – А теперь не будешь ли ты так добр помочь Кларку, пока я закончу с делами на кухне?  
– Конечно, – рассмеялся Брюс.  
Он уже давно оставил попытки выяснить, как этой женщине всё так ловко удается.  
– Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, – пробубнил Кларк, не отрывая взгляда от праздничного стола, который украшала большая, румяная, словно с открытки, индейка.  
– На самом деле у меня не было других планов, учитывая, что ни Дика, ни Тима нет в городе, а у Дэмиана этот праздник вообще интереса не вызывает. Он сказал что-то насчёт бессмысленной траты выходных: помимо прочего, он вегетарианец. – На лице Брюса отразилось смущение. – Альфред в вынужденном отгуле, он едва не отказался от встречи со старыми сослуживцами. Если бы он не был уверен, что мне есть с кем провести сегодняшний день, я бы ни за что не убедил его пойти. К счастью, твоя мать пригласила меня к вам.  
Кларк равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Ну, я не против того, что ты приехал. Просто удивлен, что ма не предупредила меня заранее.  
– Ох, Кларк, ну ты же знаешь, какая я стала рассеянная в мои-то годы. Должно быть, это просто вылетело у меня из головы, – захихикала Марта, ставя рядом с индейкой поднос со свежезажаренной кукурузой и поднимая взгляд на сына. – Зато ведь получился замечательный сюрприз для тебя?  
Кларк, сдаваясь, вздохнул и улыбнулся Брюсу:  
– Вообще-то, да. Теперь у меня есть ещё одна причина быть благодарным в этот день.

**Свидание тридцать восьмое**

– Не могу поверить, что ты не додумался взять перчатки, – отчитывал его Кларк, пока они пробирались по сугробам.  
– Я как-то не рассчитывал, что буду совершать загородную прогулку в самую холодную ночь декабря, – огрызнулся в ответ Брюс, растирая ладони и пытаясь согреть их дыханием.  
Услышав его слова, Кларк слегка побледнел и обернулся к нему с виноватым видом:  
– Прости, не думал, что грузовик сломается. Обещаю, как только мы отойдём подальше от города, я отнесу нас обратно на ферму. – Брюс проворчал что-то, что Кларк не особенно пытался расслышать. Кларк добавил уже громче: – В любом случае, я хочу ещё раз поблагодарить тебя. Дети из интерната очень обрадуются, получив подарки от Санты в этом году.  
Брюс сокрушённо покачал головой:  
– Для меня это было несложно. Так что и благодарить меня не за что.  
– Знаю, но ты не обязан был лично привозить их сюда.  
Брюс немного помолчал.  
– Я многое не обязан делать.  
Кларк, усмехнувшись, остановился напротив Брюса и протянул ему руку:  
– Вот.  
Брюс посмотрел на его ладонь, потом снова на Кларка:  
– Что?  
– Дай мне руку, – пояснил тот.  
Брюс продолжал смотреть на него с неловкостью и смущением.  
– Просто сделай, что говорят, – Кларк нетерпеливо фыркнул и без предупреждения сам схватил его за руку. – Боже, Брюс, да ты ледяной!  
– Да, мы, кажется, уже выяснили этот факт, – пробурчал тот. Теперь у его раздражения была не одна, а несколько причин. – Зато твоё тело, как и всегда, тёплое и неуязвимое. Т-ты что делаешь? – сбился Брюс, когда Кларк сунул обе их руки в свой карман, не разжимая хватки.  
– В буквальном смысле протягиваю тебе руку помощи, – Кларк улыбнулся и крепче стиснул ладонь Брюса. – Так ведь намного лучше?  
Брюс чувствовал, как благословенное тепло перетекает в его тело, распространяясь от кончиков пальцев и до самого лица.  
– Д-да, – он опустил голову, чтобы избежать внезапно такого внимательного взгляда Кларка. – К сожалению, второй моей руке сейчас не так хорошо.  
– Ну, мы поменяем их минут через пять.  
– Пять минут?! – воскликнул Брюс. – Сколько ещё мы должны пройти?  
– Я просто хочу быть уверен, что мы достаточно далеко от зевак. Нам же не хочется, чтобы кто-то заметил нас в небе, – ответил Кларк и чуть сильнее сжал его ладонь.  
Брюс посмотрел на него прищурившись. Выражение лица Кларка было настолько смущённым, что он начал догадываться, что у этого парня с фермы определённо были некие скрытые мотивы.  
Брюс про себя позабавился и отвёл взгляд.  
– Думаю, я в состоянии помёрзнуть ещё немного во имя сохранения тайны твоей личности. К тому же, всё не так уж и плохо. – Брюс распахнул глаза и быстро пояснил: – Для… моих рук, я хотел сказать...

**Свидание сорок первое**

– Старик, как я рад, что всё наконец-то закончилось! – театрально выдохнул Супермен, приземляясь на крышу рядом с притаившимся там Бэтменом.  
– Да, я уверен, что Национальная жандармерия оценит помощь Лиги в задержании Маллаха, – ответил Брюс, поднимаясь.  
– Ага, как раз перед праздниками, – улыбнулся Кларк и протянул Брюсу бумажный стаканчик. – Держи.  
– Что это? – уточнил Брюс.  
– Ну, это, конечно, не заменит ужин, но я подумал, что тебе не помешает немного согреться. Не растворимый, я знаю, как ты его ненавидишь, но, кажется, французы такие же привереды, как и ты, потому что я не смог бы найти растворимый кофе во всей округе, даже если бы сильно этого захотел.  
Брюс взял стаканчик и благодарно кивнул.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что мы встретим Новый Год вместе и во Франции?  
На лице Супермена было написано неприкрытое волнение. Он сел на край крыши, свесив ноги вниз, и принялся рассматривать город.  
Перед ними открывался прекрасный вид на Эйфелеву башню.  
– Да уж, бывает компания и похуже, – заметил Брюс, устраиваясь рядом с Кларком и всё ещё не притронувшись к кофе  
– О, начинается! – Кларк просиял, когда послышалась музыка, означающая начало отсчёта. Он обернулся к Брюсу, поджатые губы которого говорили о полном отсутствии интереса. – Ты что, не собираешься считать?  
– Не в моих правилах.  
– Но это же традиция, – взмолился Кларк, глядя на Брюса полными надежды глазами. Брюс устало вздохнул:  
– Хорошо.  
Внезапно вся башня засияла, и волны света каскадом устремились вниз по зданию в одном ритме с боем часов. В отдалении рокотал океан голосов – как будто весь город считал вместе с ними.  
Кларк не был уверен, что Брюс в самом деле считает, но про себя решил, что так и есть. Когда последняя цифра эхом отдалась в холодном ночном воздухе, в небе взорвались миллионы огней.  
Любуясь вычурным фейерверком, Кларк благоговейно задержал дыхание, от волнения его пульс участился, но когда Кларк почувствовал, как щеки касаются губы Брюса, его сердце едва не разорвалось. Кларк уставился на Брюса с потрясением и неверием:  
– Брюс?  
– Разве это не часть традиции? – поинтересовался тот, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть совершенно невинно, как будто он тут ни при чём.  
Кларк закрыл глаза и тепло улыбнулся. А потом снова их открыл и внезапно, без предупреждения, обнял Брюса за талию. Кларк мог бы посмеяться над тем, каким непривычно шокированным выглядел Брюс, но прямо сейчас у него на уме было кое-что поважнее.  
Наклонившись к Брюсу, так, что между их лицами оставалось всего несколько миллиметров, Кларк прошептал:  
– Верно. Но мне кажется, что во Франции это делают немного иначе.  
Брюс удивленно вскрикнул, но не стал сопротивляться поцелую.

**Свидание сорок шестое**

– С днем рождения, Кларк.  
Уже на пороге квартиры Кларк почувствовал чьё-то присутствие. Он осторожно вошёл, но к увиденному оказался не готов.  
На его кухне, в элегантном тёмно-синем костюме, с тортом в руках и очаровательной улыбкой на губах, стоял Брюс.  
– К чему всё это? – спросил Кларк. – До моего дня рождения ещё четыре месяца.  
Он рассеянно бросил куртку мимо вешалки, увлёкшись разглядыванием Брюса. Тот только улыбнулся ещё шире:  
– Я прекрасно об этом знаю, но также мне известно, что сегодня твой настоящий день рождения.  
– Ещё бы ты не знал. Особенно учитывая, что я говорил об этом только родителям, – пробормотал Кларк себе под нос.  
– Ты никогда никому не говорил об этом и никогда не праздновал, так что я решил, что самое время начать, – пояснил Брюс, устраиваясь за столом и хлопая ладонью по соседнему стулу.  
Наконец полностью оправившись от удивления, Кларк заметил приглашение и сел на предложенное место возле ухмыляющегося Брюса.  
– Ну да, я ценю день, который мама и папа выбрали для меня, к тому же мой настоящий день рождения бывает раз в четыре года, так что я не видел смысла отмечать его. Я к тому, что – зачем праздновать два раза в год?  
– Да, наверное, незачем, но мне просто захотелось, – промурлыкал Брюс, вытаскивая из кармана пиджака дорогую на вид зажигалку с хорошо знакомым логотипом Уэйнов.  
– Сейчас тоже хочется? – задумчиво переспросил Кларк, провожая взглядом каждое его движение.  
Улыбка Брюса не померкла, но он сосредоточенно зажигал свечи на торте и ответил будничным тоном:  
– Сегодня день, когда ты появился на свет. Мне сложно придумать лучший повод для празднования.  
Брюс поднял взгляд. Глаза Кларка светились мягкой лазурью, рот приоткрылся.  
– Брюс…  
От вида расчувствовавшегося Кларка сердце Брюса пропустило удар, и он быстро отвёл глаза.  
– Ну что, пора загадывать желание? И не говори глупостей в духе «все мои желания уже сбылись»... знаешь, для меня этот торт слишком сладкий, но я-то помню: ты такие просто обожаешь.  
Кларк тихо рассмеялся и сделал строго рассчитанный выдох, задувая свечи.  
– Надеюсь, это было стоящее желание, – прокомментировал Брюс, убирая восковые украшения.  
– Было, – Кларк улыбнулся и положил свои руки поверх Брюсовых, останавливая его. – Я пожелал проводить все мои дни рождения с тобой, как этот.  
Брюс нахмурился, но освободиться не пытался.  
– Зачем ты мне рассказал? Теперь не сбудется.  
На лице Кларка появилось искреннее удивление:  
– Брюс, я был свидетелем того, как ты совершаешь куда более невозможное. Я уверен, моё желание сбудется.  
Лёгкая улыбка превосходства заиграла на губах Брюса:  
– Я думаю, это можно устроить.  
– А теперь самое время полакомиться сладеньким, – подначил его Кларк и, крепко схватив за запястье, затащил Брюса к себе на колени.  
– Чтоб тебя! – проворчал Брюс радостно, хотя и хмурился раздражённо. – Так и знал, что ты всё испортишь какой-нибудь дурацкой шуточкой про торт.  
– Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, – засмеялся Кларк, щекоча кончиком носа шею Брюса и целуя её.  
Когда Брюс застонал от удовольствия, Кларк неожиданно, но легко укусил его.  
– Вкуснотища!  
– Кларк! – зло прикрикнул на него Брюс, рассердившись из-за того, что наверняка останется засос, но не особенно сопротивляясь.

**Свидание пятидесятое**

Солнце стояло высоко в небе, но это был один из тех немногих ленивых воскресных дней, когда ни одному из них не нужно было спешить по насущным делам.  
Разумеется, когда солнце начнет клониться за горизонт, готовый к очередной ночи борьбы с преступностью и восстановления справедливости Бэтмен уже будет на пути в Готэм, и если Супермен вдруг услышит где-то в мире крик о помощи, который потребует его суперсилы и внимания, он мгновенно отреагирует. Но сейчас они просто блаженствовали на кровати, наслаждаясь долгим безмятежным утром и компанией друг друга.  
Но ничто не вечно. У Брюса заурчало в желудке, и хотя он никогда бы не признался в этом, но Кларк смог бы услышать этот звук даже без суперслуха.  
Конечно же, Кларк не стал спрашивать, голоден ли он, потому что Брюс всё равно бы не ответил. Вместо этого Кларк молча поднялся с кровати, чтобы отыскать подходящие вещи, одеться и приготовить поздний завтрак.  
Здесь, в отличие от поместья Уэйнов, не было дворецкого, который изобразил бы для них что-нибудь эдакое, с непроизносимым названием. Но сообразить яичницу было Кларку вполне по силам. Благодарить стоило его холостяцкий образ жизни и мать, которая не могла бы чувствовать себя спокойно, если бы не была уверена, что её одинокий сын сумеет позаботиться о себе.  
Брюс краем глаза наблюдал, как Кларк поднимает с пола брошенную туда вчера футболку и надевает её через голову. Он валялся на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, простынь перекрутилась вокруг его тела так, что открывала прекрасный вид на оголённую задницу.  
Кларк подавил желание немедленно запрыгнуть обратно в кровать и попытался проигнорировать заманчивое зрелище, разыскивая на полу свои штаны.  
– Итак, Кларк, мне интересно, как бы ты это назвал?  
Кларк нахмурился, выглянув за дверь спальни и увидев, что его штаны свисают с ручки шкафа в прихожей. Он задумался, как именно они могли там очутиться.  
– Назвал что? – переспросил Кларк, слушая вполуха. Наконец он решил покопаться в комоде вместо того, чтобы разыскивать свои боксеры, которые точно не могли уйти далеко.  
– Ну, под «этим» я имел в виду нас.  
Кларк, не оборачиваясь, выпрямился, натягивая на себя бельё.  
– Брюс, не думал, что ты из тех, кто озабочен ярлыками.  
Брюс уже полусидел, положив руку под голову, и пользовался возможностью насладиться видом крепких ягодиц Кларка, пока тот одевался.  
– Я – нет, но вот ты – да, так что мне просто любопытно, что ты думаешь.  
Кларк ненадолго замер, опустив голову и задумчиво глядя в пол. Всё также стоя спиной к Брюсу он ответил:  
– Если ты спрашиваешь, люблю ли я тебя, то я бы сказал, что ответ на этот вопрос уже довольно очевиден. – Кларк обернулся, хитро улыбаясь, но смотрел при этом совершенно искренне. – Но если тебе так необходимо это услышать, то да, Брюс Уэйн, я несомненно, по самую маковку, в тебя влюблён.  
Брюс и сам улыбнулся в ответ и слегка пожал плечами:  
– Я спрашивал не совсем об этом, но твой ответ более чем удовлетворительный.  
Улыбка Кларка стала шире, он сел на кровать и наклонился к Брюсу, быстро, но сладко его целуя.  
Выпрямившись, он спросил:  
– Так что, Брюс, могу я теперь узнать, что об этом думаешь ты?  
Прежде чем ответить, Брюс снова откинулся на кровать, так что его голова оказалась на подушке, и уставился в потолок:  
– Да, можешь.  
– И? – надавил Кларк, не услышав продолжения.  
Брюс сложил руки на животе и закрыл глаза:  
– Это секрет.  
– Эй! Так нечестно! – возмутился Кларк.  
Брюс сдержал смех, но ему не удалось скрыть ухмылку:  
– А никто и не обещал, что будет честно.  
Кларк начал трясти Брюса, безуспешно пытающегося сделать вид, что спит, и при этом давящегося от смеха. – Чёрт тебя дери, Брюс, ответь, или я возьму свои слова обратно!  
– Ладно, – он со смехом обхватил Кларка за шею, притягивая его лицо к своему. – Я обещаю ответить тебе на следующем свидании.  
Кларк попытался заговорить, и Брюс не был уверен, хотел ли тот согласиться или возразить, но, как только их губы встретились, это уже не имело никакого значения.

**Конец**


End file.
